Thinking Of You
by Lifeless-Insanity
Summary: Songfic. Gwen may be with someone else, but she can't stop thinking about who she really loves. GwenXTrent Song: Thinking Of You - Artist: Katy Perry BTW, MY FIRST SONGFIC!


**Thinking Of You**

From the moment they exchanged smiles on the dock, Gwen loved Trent for who he was. A friendly, caring person who would do anything for her. That is, until that one day…..

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

Every other guy on the island was either annoying, rude, or simply not the kind of person Gwen wanted to be with. Trent was the only guy who she felt she could be around while still being herself.

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one_

_I still got the seed_

Total Drama Island was over and the campers were heading back to their hometowns tomorrow. Gwen knew that her newly formed relationship with Trent would soon turn into one of those hard, long distance ones, but she didn't want to let him go.

She sat by the pool at Playa De Losers. Almost all of the other campers had gone to bed by now, but Gwen didn't want tomorrow to come. Just then, Trent walked over towards her.

"Gwen," he started……

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

She stood there in shock as Trent walked away. She could tell that he was upset as well, but not nearly as heart broken as she was herself. He told her it couldn't work. They lived on different sides of the country, and he couldn't wait forever to see her.

The next day, Gwen found out that Duncan also lives in her hometown. They headed home together and, after a few months, a friendship started forming. By the time they were 19, they had been dating for a few months.

One night, Gwen remembered the one she had loved what seemed like so many years ago. 'Trent,' was the only word that crossed her mind for many weeks.

'_Cause when I'm with him I am_

_Thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was_

_Spending the night_

Gwen loved him. She knew she still loved him, and she couldn't deny it. She missed that summer on Total Drama Island, where she would wake up every morning to another humiliating challenge at that old summer camp, and he would be there.

The songs he wrote, the person he was, the love her showed for her. It all made Gwen feel special. She never felt such a deep connection

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your eyes_

One day, while Duncan was at his new bad-paying job, Gwen tore through her bedroom to find some old photo albums. She flipped through the pages, and she found a few pictures from that summer.

There were pictures of her and her friends, but she was really looking for a picture of Trent. When she finally found one, she stared at it for a while as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

_You're like an Indian summer_

_In the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a_

_Surprise center_

When she was with Trent, she had never felt so happy. He may have been the one to hurt her, like when he had left her buried alive. Or the time when he had kissed her old enemy, Heather. But, he was also the one to heal the wounds he had created. Gwen loved that about him.

_How do I get better once I've_

_Had the best_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water_

_So the waters I will test_

Trent was the only one for her. The only one who could make her laugh at something so funny, the only one who could make her smile when he would talk to her. But he didn't think he could live with a long-distance relationship.

He said that she could find someone else, probably just like him. And that he wasn't the only love in her life. But he was wrong, because he was the only one who she had fallen in love with so deeply, she couldn't get out.

Just then, she heard the phone ring. She ran towards it.

"Hello," said Gwen.

"Hey babe, it's me. Wanna stay the night at my place tonight?"

It was Duncan. Gwen was tempted to say no, but how could she possibly get Trent back?

"I'll be there. See ya then," Gwen said. She hung up the phone and sighed. Another part of her wanted to scream, 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, GWEN?!' But she just ran down the stairs and out the door of her house, heading towards Duncan's.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth_

_He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself_

Whenever Duncan had kissed her lips, she remembered her kiss with Trent on the island. Trent's lips were soft and tender and made Gwen feel warm. She never really gave Trent a heads up for their first kiss.

But it was more memorable than her first steps, her high school graduation, and even having her art up on display in New York.

Trent was her new beginning.

'_Cause when I'm with him I am_

_Thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was_

_Spending the night_

_Oh I wish that I_

Whenever Gwen was with Duncan, she felt horrible. She wanted to be with Trent more than anything, but she had no idea where he was.

_Was looking into you're_

_The best and yes_

_I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

Gwen had no idea how she could let Trent leave her standing there. Now that she thought about that very night, she felt so stupid for not doing anything about it. Trent was who she loved, and he could never be replaced.

_Now, now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it, I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know_

One day, Gwen couldn't take this pain anymore. She woke up early, packed up her things, and left a note for Duncan. She ran out to the pouring rain on a Thursday morning, loading her things in the back of her car trunk.

She was driving to Trent. She had no idea where he was, but that was where she was going.

'_Cause when I'm with him I am_

_Thinking of you_

_Thinking of you_

_What you would do if_

_You were the one who was_

_Spending the night_

By the time she had reached Alberta, it had already been a week and a half. Driving through three provinces just to find someone whom you hadn't seen in three years may have been considered foolish to some people. But not to Gwen, she was determined to find her lost love.

_Oh I wish that I_

_Was looking into your_

_Your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

_Looking into your eyes_

When she had stopped in a large town on a Saturday night in British Columbia, she decided to rest at a hotel for a night or so.

She parked her small black car and headed inside the gorgeous lobby. Luckily, she hadn't spent too much money earlier on, so she had just enough to stay here for a night and then head back home. She wouldn't have enough to go any farther.

Once she was checked in and assigned a room, she decided to head down to the lounge for some coffee. She needed to relax, as she had been driving for almost the past week straight.

But when she entered the lounge, she seemed frozen in her tracks. Up on the stage, it was Trent. He was strumming his guitar and singing to a small audience of about 10 – 20 people, who all seemed quite content with the young man's music.

When he was finished, everyone clapped, and Trent walked away from his pleased audience, but not before he ran towards the smiling excited girl standing in the doorway.

_Oh, won't you walk through_

_And bust in the door and_

_Take me away_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

"Gwen," he shouted as he hugged her. Gwen smiled, knowing that her journey actually payed off.

"Trent, I-I've missed you s-so much. I-I," Gwen said as she sobbed in his arms.

"Gwen, it was such a mistake, breaking up with you when we were 16. I don't care how far we are from eachother. I – I love you," said Trent as he softly kissed her lips.

Gwen felt a tear roll down her cheek as they parted. "I-I missed you," she said as she stared into his green eyes.

'_Cause in your eyes I'd like to_

_Stay_

"I know," whispered Trent as he hugged her again. And they stayed like that for a long time.

_Stay...._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
